A Dream Come True
by AkashiSeijuroTeikou
Summary: Kuroko has held a felling for Akashi since he joined Teikou's basketball club . Now , Akashi approaches him , what will Kuroko do ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys , I decided to write a new fan fic featuring AkaKuro ... ( There maybe Yaoi ... :3 ) **

**Hope you enjoy ~**

**I do not own Kuroko No Basket**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Prologue **

Since Kuroko joined the Teikou basketball club , he became friends with many people . Akashi was very kind then , but ever since Murasakibara confronted him , he changed . But , Kuroko still took a liking to him .

One day after basketball pravtice , Kuroko was standing outside relaxing after basketball practice while all the others were still having a match . Kuroko just stood there and relaxed , not knowing what time is it . Suddenly Akashi who came out of nowhere , approached Kuroko and asked .

" Tetsuya , why are you still here ? " Akashi questioned Kuroko.

Kuroko jumped from the sudden appearance of Akashi which really freaked Kuroko out . He slowly turned his around to look at Akashi .

" Y-yeah .. " Kuroko replied to Akashi after quite some time .

Unexpectedly , Akashi kissed Kuroko which really surprised Kuroko . Kuroko was struggling to get out from his grip , trying to push Akashi away . Akashi couldn't careless about it , he continued kissing him which made Kuroko kind of tired from struggling to get out of his grip .

Finally Akashi stopped kissing Kuroko . Kuroko's face was as red as a lobster . Akashi smiled at him , that made Kuroko even scared as it's not usual for Akashi to smile . Akashi dragged Kuroko into his car . They were very quiet in the car . Akashi thought of breaking the silence , but Kuroko managed to cut Akashi .

" Where are we going and why d-did you bring me along ... " Kuroko asked as he he looked down onto the floor .

Akashi didn't reply for some reason . Kuroko kept thinking about Akashi's sudden kiss .

" W-why did you kiss me ? " Kuroko asked Akashi as his face turned red .

After quite some time , Akashi finally came up with an answer .

" I love you " Akashi said proudly as he looked into Kuroko's eyes .

As expected , Kuroko blushed very hardly .

They reached their destination .

" Where is this ? " Kuroko asked as he stared at the huge mansion before his eyes .

" My house , what else could it be ? " Akashi said as they walked into the huge mansion .

" Welcome back , Akashi - sama " a butler said as he bowed .

" Prepare a cup of tea for me and my friend " Akashi ordered that butler .

* * *

**Well It's very short story . Will update as soon as I can . **

**Ja-ne **

**Until next time ~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys I'm so pissed right now ... I just finished a story and accidentally pressed the 'x' button on my window . I had to re-type this , but I would say I prefer the second one which is this one . Well enough of the chit chat , back to the story !**

**Enjoy ~**

**I do not own Kuroko No Basket **

* * *

**Chapter 2 : In Akashi's House**

" Prepare a cup of tea for my friend " Akashi ordered his butler .

Kuroko followed Akashi to the living hall to have some tea . Kuroko was shivering in shock after the cold Akashi kissed , he sat down on the couch opposite Akashi .

" W-why am I-I here ? " Kuroko asked Akashi as he blushed and looked at the ground .

Akashi smirked , but didn't answer his question .

" How can you be this dumb ? " Akashi said as he took a sip of tea .

Kuroko's face turned red like a lobster . Kuroko hoped that Akashi couldn't see his red face , but Akashi was a very sharp person and could observe his surroundings , he could see every part of Kuroko's face .

" W-what d-do you mean ? " Kuroko asked Akashi as he looked into Akashi's terrifying eyes .

Akashi didn't reply and took a few steps to Kuroko and gave him kiss on his cheeks . Kuroko's face immediately turned red .

Akashi pinned Kuroko onto the couch .

" I love you and is there a problem with that ? " Akashi questioned Kuroko .

Kuroko was shocked to hear cold Akashi to say that to him , at the same time he was also very happy as he did not expect his crush say that he loves him .

Akashi kissed him on the lips . " So what's your answer ? "

" W-what do you mean ? " Kuroko asked in confusion .

" Will you go out with me ? " Akashi asked Kuroko as his eyes widened .

" Um ... that's ... " Kuroko said as he looked at his surroundings not wanting to have any eye-contact with Akashi .

" Well I take it as a yes " Akashi said as his lips were about to touch Kuroko's .

Kuroko didn't hesitate either so Akashi dragged him to his room .

" We can start by sleeping together " Akashi said as he closed his bedroom door .

" M-my parents " Kuroko said .

" Give them a call , just say you're staying over at a friend's for a week " Akashi said as he opened the door for Kuroko to make the call .

_**Time skip**_

Kuroko entered the door with his cell phone in his left hand .

" I need to get my clothes and everything " Kuroko said .

" Fine , be back by 8 p.m. " Akashi said as he flips open a book .

Kuroko walked home to get his stuff . While walking home , he kept thinking of an excuse to tell his mom . Well , eventually he came up with a very good one . Kuroko took his stuff and left to Akashi's . As promised , Kuroko reached Akashi's at 8 sharp .

" You're a second late " some voice came through the hallway . Kuroko scanned through his surroundings and found Akashi standing right behind him . Akashi kissed him on the lips softly and pulled him up to his room . Akashi pinned Kuroko on his bed and started to unzip Kuroko's pants .

" Where a-are y-you touching ? " Kuroko said as he looked at Akashi , terrified .

" Well it's nothing if we're going out , is it ? " Akashi said as he started caressing and licking every part of Kuroko's body .

' Hey do- ...mmph " Kuroko was cut by Akashi's soft kiss .

Kuroko was cute with his eyes full of tears . Akashi couldn't resist and kept kissing him .

* * *

**Chapter 3 , coming soon ...**

**I would like to know if there is any grammar mistakes as I am only 7 years old so my English is not so good . **

**Ja-ne Minna-san ~**

**Until next time . :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I got some reviews saying there were errors throughout the story , I'll work on my English . Just to tell you guys , I'll try to message you privately for a comment if necessary . **

**Well back to the story ~ Enjoy **

**Akashi : Tetsuya doesn't own Kuroko No Basket , his name is only in the title , it's actually owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki .**

* * *

**Chapter 3 :The day in the mall **

Kuroko was cute with his eyes full of tears , Akashi couldn't resist and kept kissing him .

" st-stop .. Aka-akashi ... " Kuorko said as he looked at Akashi with his teary eyes . Akashi could only smile at him .

" Stop ... " Kuorko said as he clung onto Akashi . He looked desprate . Akashi couldn't help but place him down on the bed .

Akashi exit his bedroom and walked to the study room to complete homework while Kuroko laid on the bed like a log with his pants and boxers on the floor . He eventually woke up and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed . He fell to the ground when he stood up to grab his clothes , His back hurt very back . He went to sleep as soon as he finished preparing for bed.

Akashi came into the room with his glasses in his left hand . He saw Kuroko sleeping soundly . He couldn't bear to wake him up when he was sleeping . Akashi changed to his night clothes and went to bed to get a better glance a Kuroko sleeping . He kissed him and went to sleep .

_**The next day **_

Kuroko woke up and found Akashi sleeping next to him . He looked at his watch , " It's 7:30 already " Kuroko thought .

He got out of bed and hurried to the bathroom and change to his clothes as he didn't even have time to take a shower . He woke Akashi up as he buttoned the last button of his uniform .

" Wake up , were late for school " Kuroko said as he opened the curtains letting the sun shine in .

" It's a Saturday , why should I go to school? " Akashi said .

" Eh ? " Kuorko said as he check his cell phone .

Kuorko blushed as he felt embarrassed . Akashi pat him on the head and whispered , " Good morning "

" Let's take a bath together " Akashi said as he dragged Kuorko into the bathroom .

" Eh ? wa-wait ... " Kuorko said as he tried to escape the grip of Akashi .

In the end they both ended up taking a bath together . Akashi suggested to go to the mall , well Kuroko couldn't say no so he proceeded with Akashi's plan .

_**/ In The mall /**_

" Look , didn't we have to get some paint for the cultural festival " Kuroko exclaimed as he pointed at the paint shop .

" Well let's go take a look " Akashi said as he inserted both of his hands into his pocket . Kuorko entered the store while Akashi was surrounded by a lot of girls . They were flirting at Akashi .

Kuroko saw the girls surrounding Akashi , not letting Kuroko near him . Kuroko felt a little jealous that moment . His bangs covered his eyes as he walked out the store .

Akashi then noticed Kuroko left the store . He took put his cell phone and gave Kuroko a call . On the other hand , when Kuorko saw Akashi's incoming call , he ignored it rather than accepting it . Akashi knew something has gone wrong . He searched the whole mall and Kuroko was nowhere to be found . He went back home worrying about Kuroko as it was pouring outside .

He entered his house and went to his bedroom . He was shocked to see Kuroko all soaked and wet sitting on the floor by the corner of the room .

* * *

**Next chapter coming soon , and I have something to tell you guys . This account is shared by two people . Me and another friend of mine ( who wrote Kuroko's love life ) ... **

**Ja-ne ~ **

**Until next time **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back ~ I will try to find time to upload this story if I can . Now back to the story **

**Enjoy ~**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basket is no property of mine _~**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : In Akashi's bedroom **

He entered his house and went to his bedroom . He was shocked to see Kuroko all soaked and wet sitting on the floor by the corner of the room . Kuroko didn't notice Akashi as he tugged his head into his knees . Akashi took a few steps closer to Kuroko , Kuroko then noticed Akashi coming near him . Akashi could see Kuroko's eyes full of tears . Akashi sat next to Kuroko and pat him on the head .

" What's wrong ? " Akashi asked in concern .

Kuroko didn't reply like usual , rather he remained quiet . Akashi begin to become curious of Kuroko .

" You don't need to be scared of me " Akashi said as he thought Kuroko was frightened by him .

Rather than replying Akashi , Kuroko hugged Akashi tightly soaking his clothes a little . Once again , Akashi pat him on the head as Kuroko tugged his head into Akashi's warm chest . Akashi grabbed Kuroko by the chin , and the next thing you know it Akashi kissed Kuroko . Akashi inserted his tongue into Kuroko's mouth .

" mmph ... s-st-stop Akashi-kun ... " Kuroko mumbled . Akashi still refused to listen to Kuroko and proceeded with what he wanted .

They ended up in bed . Akashi hugged Kuroko to sleep . Kuroko could feel the warmth coming from Akashi which made him very comfortable . He slept not long later when Akashi got up to get a cup of coffee and finish the company's financial accounting document . Since elementary school , Akashi's father has though Akashi to do financial accounting . He went to grab a cup of coffee and left to the living room as he didn't want to disturb his cute Kuroko sleeping .

_**The next day**_

Akashi got up earlier than Kuroko even though he slept later then him . He prepared for breakfast and went downstairs to grab something . When he entered his bedroom to wake Kuroko up from his sleep . Kuroko was nowhere to be found . He searched everywhere except the bathroom . He opened the door knob and found Kuroko bathing . He quickly shut the door and leaned against the door as his face turned red . Luckily Kuroko didn't notice Akashi entering the bathroom , Akashi on the other hand didn't expect Kuroko to take a bath either . Akashi couldn't help but go and get breakfast .

Akashi was about to put a spoonful of cereal into his mouth when Kuroko came downstairs with a bright smile . Akashi still remembered what he did earlier that morning , his face turned red . Kuroko was a little frightened about the cold Akashi's face getting red . He sat down at the table and a maid placed a bowl of cereal in front of Kuroko .

" What's this ? " Kuroko asked Akashi as he looked at him .

" What do you mean What's this , It's cereal " Akashi said as he put a spoonful of cereal into his mouth .

" Oh ... then what's the milk for ? " Kuroko added .

" Isn't it obvious ? It's for the cereal " Akashi said as he looked at Kuorko in the eye .

Kuroko started to eat his breakfast and he looked at the room decor .

" Wow ! this is good " Kuroko said as he looked at the bowl of cereal .

" This is normal is it not ? " Akashi said as he thought mysteriously .

* * *

**Well today's a short one . I really need to go to bed now as my mom's nagging me to as I have to participate in the athlete meet tomorrow . **

**Ja-ne ~**

**Until next time ~ Bye :3**


End file.
